Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{-3}{r} - \dfrac{4}{r}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $n = \dfrac{-3 - (4)}{r}$ Combine like terms: $n = \dfrac{-7}{r}$